


Oh, It'll be So Good

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryan just needs to shut his mouth. It gets everyone in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, It'll be So Good

Ryan probably had no intention of making her feel like this, causing her to practically squirm as he sweet talked to the camera.

“How does it feel to be king?” She had asked curiously, her eyes never left his face as she admired every aspect of it. She watched him as he blew a kiss at the screen, continuing to watch as he answered her question.

“Oh, it’ll be  _so good._ ” He uttered his voice lowered in tone more so than it normal, his words fell from his lips and into the air that created such a sensual atmosphere. Lindsay ended the recording, she dropped her hands down to her sides and give him a thumb’s up with one hand that wasn’t holding a camera.

“That’ll do it Ryan! Thanks!” Lindsay chirped happily as she squeezed passed Ryan making it to her desk. Ryan placed a hand onto her side helping her through as he scooted himself forward. Lindsay smiled at him a light blush slowly formed on her cheeks as she hooked up the camera to her computer. She hummed a small tune as she worked away, each minute ticked slower and slower as she worked. Lindsay looked at the bottom of her screen noting the ‘installed device’ for her camera completed loading. She clicked the icon looking for the clip she had just recorded, so she could add it into the end of the already edited Lets Play.

She watched the clip a couple times, each time made her shiver internally, she found herself staring at Ryan’s features in a slower mode, she watched how his chest heaved as he spoke, how his lips curled into his smile and it really captivated her. Lindsay blinked a couple times after she found herself starting to drool. She lifted her hand and trailed it across her bottom lip, quickly before anyone could see she wiped her hand on her jeans. With a simple tug at her headphones she’d put on, she placed them down next to her keyboard before she took a stand.

‘ _Damn him. Damn him to hell. He knew his words were going to stick to you and he just had to say it **that**  way, fucking blowing a kiss at the camera for the ‘fans’. Right that’s a laugh, he was doing that for you, Lindsay’ _Lindsay thought as she walked as calmly as she could to the achievement hunter office popping her head in asking if anyone needed to use the bathroom. When everyone claimed they were fine she quickly scurried off into the achievement hunter bathroom, promptly closing the door right behind her. With a heavy sigh of relief she leaned the back of her head against the door slumping down to the floor with a small groan.

With a sigh she looked ahead at the wall muttering soft swears as she beat herself up over how she was feeling. The bastard surely knew how to play the camera and he surely knew how to play her, this was ridiculous.

“I cannot believe I’m even considering this” she huffed silently, sliding her eyes closed she let herself wander. Lindsay relaxed pressing her back flush against the back of the door as she hummed softly in a content manner.

_She was back at her apartment, dressed up all nice in lingerie she bought for the particular situation, as she had laid down on the bed reading one of her favorite novels. The lingerie top sat perfectly on her, cupping her breasts just right so they’d stand out, the tops of her breasts almost falling out of the red bra, bordered in black lace. Lindsay glanced up as she watched as Ryan stepped into the bedroom, his eyebrows arched at the surprise of Lindsay laying in a lingerie set that complimented her body perfectly. She watched as the gears turned in his head, setting her book down she extended one finger curling it towards herself as if he were a small child being told to come closer. She admired the blond haired man that she worked in close range with; he’d always seem to make her smile and on some occasions made her completely aroused just by talking with her normally in such a small area of work space. She always caught herself staring at his features as he talked, how he clenched his jaw before finding the words to say next, how his skin looked completely smooth even if it had a bit of scruff it still always looked genuinely soft. She blinked several times as she pulled herself out of a fantasied fantasy reaching up and pulling Ryan down gently by connecting her hand with his shirt giving it a soft tongue, sliding his soft lips with hers. He knelt on the bed one leg between Lindsay’s own one hand softly caressing her face while the other lightly pranced against her skin._

Lindsay let out a huff as she snaked her hand down her own body unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping them so she could gain easier access to herself. Lightly dragging her fingers across her skin it sent sensations through her as she made contact softly with her clit as she continued to let her mind wander, taking her where ever it planned to take her. Gliding her hand down further her fingers brushed her folds, already wet from the juices that had started flowing. Lindsay let out a small moan, barely coming out as soft whispers danced off the tile floor as she started a nice swirling pattern upon her clit.

_His hands were rough with her in the softest of sense. The way they traveled around on her skin, cupping her breasts were heaven sent. Taking in his scent she broke apart from the kiss that held them together watching the large man pull off his shirt with the slightest of ease. Lindsay’s face flushed as he did so rubbing her legs together slowly and nonchalantly as she felt herself getting wet thinking Ryan wouldn’t notice as she admired his body. With a much needed smirk he leaned over kissing her neck, sucking relatively hard; hard enough to sting and bruise but not actually surface bruise. A token of sorts something she could feel days later but no one will ever see the evidence. A moan escaped her lips into the room around her rather loud than she planned. He slowly brought his hand to her lap pressing her legs apart just enough for him to curl his palm flushed against her crotch. With a swift rub of his hand Lindsay was melting like butter in the palm of his hands._

_“Lindsay?” Ryan asked dipping down capturing her lips for another kiss slowly slipping his hand into her underwear feeling the wetness that coated his fingers. She couldn’t help but grin against his lips._

_“Yes, Ryan?” She asked breathlessly being enticed by his strong male scent feeling as he began rubbing her clit, her entire body arching back in pleasure._

“Lindsay?” Ryan tapped softly on the bathroom door, Lindsay still deep in her train of delightful thoughts bringing herself to a pleasurable state, moments from her much needed release.

“Yes, Ryan?” She practically moaned his name almost as if she were in pain which prompted the man to knock again this time louder.

“Lindsay, are you alright?” His voice soft and concerning, Lindsay’s eyes snapped open wide as she stopped her actions quickly pulling her hand out of her underwear, quickly moving towards the toilet paper that sat on the opposite wall swiftly pulling a couple sheets off wiping her fingers clean. She cleared her throat still trying to regain a steady composure however sitting on an orgasm waiting to be released her voice trembles as she speaks.

“Yeah! I-I’m f-fine just needing a bit of time to myself.” She choked out sounding a bit more strained than she should have.

“Well, okay if you say so. Do you mind if I come in. I’d like to wash my hands and I don’t want to walk into the kitchen to do so.” Ryan asked through the door asking a simple question. The words fell from Lindsay’s mouth before she could even think about what she had said.

“No p-problem you can come on in.” She scurried to sit on the toilet so he wouldn’t ask questions as to why she was on the floor, mentally hitting herself that she’s inviting Ryan into the bathroom while she was relieving herself, to the thought of  _him._  She mentally kicked herself, who knows what would happen if Ryan found out, hell who knows what would happen if Michael found out she was getting off to the thought of someone else that wasn’t him and let alone it happened to be a friend of his.

Ryan opened the bathroom door keeping his eyes adverted his eyes from Lindsay as he closed the door behind him walking over to the sink washing his hands he looked over at Lindsay noticing she actually wasn’t doing anything that would require the bathroom to herself. Without turning off the water he turned to her with an eyebrow up in curiosity as he wiped his hands off on his jeans asking quietly, just enough it was louder than the water running but not by much.

“So why exactly did you need the bathroom for? You, uh, don’t look like you needed to actually use it. Is something on your mind?” He asked leaning against the door tilting his head to the side his voice laced with concern noticing her cheeks flushed and she almost looked sickly.

“Just, n-needed to get away from everyone for a couple minutes is all.” She admitted seeing as that truly was her intentions in the first place, splash some water on her face and call it a day. She really had no intention to end up like this, flushed and rather vulnerable in the likes of her co-worker. Ryan chuckled, rolling his eyes and smiled at Lindsay.

“Lindsay, I’m not that dumb.” He stated causing her to shiver at his tone. The tone of ‘I know what you’ve been doing and you’re going to get it’ kind of tone, the kind of tone that would make every fangirl around would have their panties gone in a matter of seconds. Lindsay’s eyes darted away from Ryan’s taking note of her feet seeing as she refused to look at him to as if to get him off the trail, however avoiding his gaze just confirmed his suspicions. “You know,” Ryan trailed off rubbing the back of his head. “I could help you with, well… That.” Lindsay snapped her neck to look up at him by the sheer speed at which she turned to look at him watching as he pointed in her lap direction specifically pointing at Lindsay’s hand which was promptly flushed against her jeans.

“You don’t have to, Ryan” she said rather sheepishly watching him grin from ear to ear as she spoke. He smiled looking down at his watch clearing his throat.

“The guys went out for lunch about five minutes ago so we have about twenty minutes.” He said softly walking over to her she trembled in his presence as she watched as her fantasies came true.  With a nod she stood up pressing her lips with his. His hands running down making no time at all of pulling her jeans down underwear quickly to follow, Lindsay reaching for his as he stopped her. “This is for you, I’m off limits.” Ryan smirked, lifting Lindsay up setting her on the counter. With a smile he pushed her legs apart, her entire bottom half exposed he slunk down to his knees throwing her legs around his neck pulling her closer in such a way he could easily get to her.

Lindsay watched as Ryan went down on her, his hands rubbing circles on her inner thighs, he chuckled softly as he brought one of his fingers up to her cunt gathering her wetness with his fingers.

“Already wet huh?” he murmured against her thigh giving it a soft kiss bringing his fingers to his mouth licking her wetness off his fingers, finding amusement in Lindsay’s expressions as he did so. “Getting too excited for your king?” How her eyes were fluttering from closed to a half lulled state full of lust, watching her chest heave as he did so and how she moaned as he brought himself closer to her pussy giving it a lick.

Lindsay’s entire body twitched at the contacted causing her to breathe out Ryan’s name in a soft pant making sure to keep quiet in case anyone else may come near the bathroom. Lindsay watched as Ryan slowly teased her cunt with a finger rolling her hips towards him to fill herself even more she couldn’t help but throw her head back in pleasure as he brushed against her G-Spot with a small thrust continuing to brush it barely each time she whined quietly wanting him to finger fuck her harder.

“A-Ah-Another” She gasped wanting him to fill her more with each thrust of a new finger he paces up thrusting deeply and rather roughly each time his palm pressed up against her clit. Eventually adding a third finger, he began picking up his speed at a rougher pace latching his mouth on to Lindsay’s clit giving soft moans of vibration on it. Lindsay wrapped her legs around Ryan’s head bringing him closer not wanting him to stop, his entire face being forced closer. He mentally noted that he did something right so he didn’t stop beginning to curl his fingers up with each thrust causing Lindsay to gasp louder than intended.

“Fuck. R-Ry…” She gasped her one of her hand clawing at the counter to keep herself from falling apart. Ryan rose his eyebrow at the sound of his name, pulling his fingers out of her completely leaving her a whining and mewling mess, still furiously eating her out. Lindsay ran her hand through Ryan’s hair bringing him even more closely probably making it hard for him to breathe. “Don’t stop… please don’t stop Ryan.. don’t..please…stop.” Lindsay whimpered her legs slowly closing around Ryan’s head.

Ryan continued humming vibrations on her clit making her tremble stringing incoherent words together which sounded a lot like ‘I’m cuming’ but broken and full of pleasure laced in her voice. He  pulled away taking his hand rubbing it slowly and softly in a small circle as he watched Lindsay’s entire body lurch and twitch, her hips slowing down from thrusting against his fingers and soon enough there was nothing more than the sound of running water. Ryan picked up Lindsay’s underwear and pants handing them to her she lazily smiled at him giving him a small peck. He washed his hands running his hands through his scruff to get Lindsay’s juices off of him. With a turn of the faucet he turned off the water, a sheepish grin formed on his face as he helped Lindsay into her clothing, straightening her up so she didn’t look as though her fellow employee ate her out leaving her breathless.

Lindsay left first texting Ryan minutes later to come out after noting no one else in the general vicinity.

_You’re clear, thnx for helping btw… It was much appreciated. –Lindsay_

Ryan made his way back to his desk seeing Lindsay editing away as if nothing between the two happened. He caught her glancing up at him and with a smile as he set down he patted her shoulder.

“Anytime, I mean we are team same desk.” Ryan mumbled Lindsay laughed and they went on with their work day.


End file.
